


Fanart for Tempus Fugit

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Family, Fanart, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Runners, Stargate, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: These artworks are for the ficTempus Fugitby TravelersChick, which follows the story of"a ferocious 16-year-old girl who inexplicably knows everything about Atlantis and the people who live there. The only problem is...none of them have ever met her before. This chance meeting will alter Ronon's life forever and change the way he looks at a woman he already knows".Illustrations include:* Cover art and banner* Portraits of Ronon Dex, Dr Emma Rogers, and Eva.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fanfiction art [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Fanart for Tempus Fugit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TravelersChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelersChick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tempus Fugit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402808) by [TravelersChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelersChick/pseuds/TravelersChick). 



> * While reading _Tempus Fugit _I kept wondering what the original characters might look like and couldn't help but ask TravelersChick if they would mind me having a go at drawing them.__  
>  * I've also always been fascinated by Ronon's character and find him quite hard to write, so I enjoy reading how other writers interpret his stoic silences and simmering anger. He was lovely to draw!

The photo inspiration for Eva is TBA and Emma is [here](https://sierraboggess.com/about).


End file.
